Kent Paul
British |affiliations = Carl Johnson Tommy Vercetti (Formerly) Ken Rosenberg Maccer Gurning Chimps Madd Dogg Love Fist (Formerly) Mitch Baker (Formerly) Salvatore Leone (Formerly) |vehicles = Blue Sentinel |businesses = Talent Management |voice = Danny Dyer }} Paul, also known as Kent Paul, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He also was mentioned in Grand Theft Auto V. Paul is a cocky youth from Kent, England. He works in the music business, but claims to be a criminal mastermind. He also owns a website called Kent Paul's 80's Nostalgia zone. He is voiced by English actor Danny Dyer. Biography Early life Paul was born in Kent, England. He moved to Vice City in 1982, when he was 17, and established contact with criminals like lawyer Ken Rosenberg, "Big" Mitch Baker and his biker gang and the Scottish band, Love Fist. He later became the band's manager. 1986 He has contacts with biker gangs, but has had a falling-out with Big Mitch Baker's Outlaw Motorcycle Club. He is very "good with rumours", has information on most of the major crime units of Vice City, and seems to have contacts in certain SWAT divisions. He tipped Tommy Vercetti off about Leo Teal's part in the ambush at the start of the game. He is also, however, a pathological liar and a suspected drug addict. Paul acts as a manager to the rock band Love Fist and is usually found at the local Malibu night club in Vice Point. Paul claimed to have moved to the United States in 1982 at the age of 17, which would suggest he was born in 1965. At first Tommy and Paul have a strong dislike towards each other, but they soon become close acquaintances after meeting up with Love Fist. After acquiring the Film Studios, Tommy receives a call from Kent Paul, in which Paul claims to have acted in pornography movies in England, and would like a role in one of Tommy's films. During the transmission of Emotion 98.3, Fernando Martinez reveals that he hooked Kent Paul ("little English kid called Paul or something") with an ugly fat girl with "the most beautiful eyes he ever saw" in The Malibu Club. This paired with some cut scenes in some missions, proves that he really has problems hooking up girls in the club. 1992 Kent Paul brought a new English band, the Gurning Chimps, to San Andreas to have them noticed, but then finds himself stranded in the desert with only one member remaining. After being rescued by CJ, he quickly heads to Las Venturas to meet his old acquaintance "Rosie" (whom he knows from GTA Vice City). Later, he starts producing for Madd Dogg after Madd Dogg's career was back on track. Kent Paul is also affiliated with The Truth, who he and Maccer were taking peyote with in the desert. During the mission Saint Mark's Bistro, he is seen driving a blue Sentinel. Personality Kent Paul normally is seen to be a laid back man. In some missions however such as Death Row, Psycho Killer, and Don Peyote, he goes into a panicked state because of the threatening tasks at hand and because of Maccer's failed resistance to masturbate and do drugs he becomes rather annoyed. In GTA Vice City Kent Paul appears to slightly resemble Tom Cruise and is notably shorter than other pedestrians. In GTA San Andreas Kent Paul is taller with orange hair and is also notably thinner than in GTA Vice City. Kent Paul obviously had kicked his drug addiction (as reported by the VCPD police bulletin) by the time of San Andreas since he got extremely angry at Maccer when he found out he laced his drinks (he hadn't kicked his drinking habit) with peyote. VCPD Crime Tree Record *"Kent Paul" is believed to be an assumed name. Real name unknown... *Also known as "KP", "Paulo" and "Kent" *English youth. *Claims to work in music business. No known employment. *INS papers not in order. *Claims to be criminal mastermind. *No criminal record yet found. *Known to have made contact with biker gangs, but believed to have fallen out with Baker's gang. *Pathological liar. *Appalling haircut. *Suspected narcotics addiction. *Known heavy drinker. *Seems to have contacts in certain SWAT divisions. *Frequently seen together in bars. *Frequents Malibu Club virtually every night. Mission Appearances ;GTA Vice City *The Party *Back Alley Brawl *Death Row (Boss) *Love Juice *Psycho Killer *Publicity Tour *Spilling The Beans *G-Spotlight (Post-mission phone call) *The Job (Voice) *Keep Your Friends Close... (Post-mission phone call) ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *Don Peyote *Intensive Care *The Meat Business *Freefall *Saint Mark's Bistro *Vertical Bird *Cut Throat Business *End of the Line Gallery KentPaul-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Kent Paul in GTA Vice City Kentpaul.jpg|Artwork of Kent Paul in GTA Vice City KentPaul-GTASA-Fullbody.png|Kent Paul as he appears in GTA San Andreas KentPaul-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy and Kent talking. Trivia * He has an easily noticeable mono-brow in Vice City's concept artwork. It isn't as prominent in GTA Vice City nor San Andreas. External Links * Kent Paul's 80's Nostalgia Zone Navigation }} ar:كينت بول de:Kent Paul es:Kent Paul fi:Kent Paul nl:Kent Paul pl:Kent Paul pt:Kent Paul tr:Kent Paul ru:Кент Пол Paul, Kent Paul, Kent Paul, Kent Paul, Kent Category:Media Personalities